A connector used upon transfer of an electric signal and the like generally includes an insulator configured to hold multiple conductive terminals, and an outer conductor shell configured to house the insulator. For example, a connector described in JP-A-2005-123163 (Patent Literature 1) is configured such that multiple conductive terminals are housed in multiple terminal grooves of an insulator body and the insulator body is surrounded by a housing (an outer conductor shell). The multiple conductive terminals housed in the insulator body are arranged in parallel with each other in a connector fitting direction, and are bent at back end portions of the multiple conductive terminals in a direction perpendicular to the fitting direction.